O, wall
by marshmallow.dtk
Summary: ROMANTIC TO THE EXTREME! Wall80 What Yamamoto really felt when he crashed headfirst into that wall. Pretty much entirely crack! Now with a third chapter!
1. O Wall

**This is my first fanfic; please be kind!**

**HAHA total crackfic. The pairing is WALL80, which I'm sure _many of you _support as your OTP!!! YEAHH!**

**I ain't sure what to write here so I shall leave it yes. It's short because I really cannot describe the relationship between a wall and a teen. It's a complicated thing.**

**Characters are not owned by me, they are owned by Amano-sensei; if they were mine then Bel would have gotten a crazy female partner [hey, fingers crossed that Viper is somewhat a crossdressing female], Chrome would have approached Hibari and Colonello would never have diedXP**

**Yep. My writing sucks in this fic but anyhow enjoy. Let the tears flow feely from your eyes as you read this extremely romantic fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

The instant Takeshi hit the wall had been his moment of realization.

It had been there _all that while_, but only up till then had he noticed.

Never, in his 15 years of life so far, had he met face-to-face (literally) with such a strong, sturdy object that had prevented him from doing something rash. Hell, if the wall hadn't stopped him from charging, goodness knows what Genkishi might have done to him.

(Showed Takeshi his school-rule defying eyebrows and scaring him to death with his ugliness, maybe. See what good the wall did!)

O, what amazing hidden powers this barricade beheld! (…RIGHT.)

In fact, although the moment of impact had only lasted for a fleeting instant, as Takeshi's cheek made contact with the cold, hard wall he had felt a _connection_. Within that split second he had seen through its icy, harsh exterior and felt its true warmth.

There was no mistaking it.

Deep inside, both of them realised that they had been _made_ for each other.

Words failed the rain guardian as he fell to the floor; being overwhelmed with emotion rendered him unable to speak. Stunned by its beauty, he tried to pick himself up but felt himself paralysed; mesmerized by it. (The _wall, _not Genkishi.) The phantom knight's faces blurred as it seemed to come into focus.

The baseball-cum-swordsman glanced at the sparkling wall weakly for one last time before losing consciousness.

But it was alright. He was content, for he had left a mark, an _impression_ on it (once again, literally); and they would remember each other forever.

* * *

_Little did he know that that would be the last time he would ever see his beloved wall…_

_I mean, remember? __Melone Base kind of got TOTALLY BLOWN UP._

**WHOO. It's over!**

**LAWL IT WAS SO SHORT**

**Ya know, the first time I saw a Wall80 fic I was laughing so much I didn't actually _read_ the fic. I was crying with laughter while reading the title.**


	2. Omake

Because I was bored, and I suddenly thought of this.

**OH HELL YEAH MY WALL80 HAS A CHAPTER TWOOOOO**

Enjoy. No need for a disclaimer, because we all know who KHR belongs to, right?

* * *

_He saw something solid in the distance. Something tall, and wide, and oddly familiar._

"_Hello?" He called out cautiously, peering at the huge figure some distance ahead. His voice echoed around the room…or wherever he was. He didn't really know._

_He just couldn't pinpoint who it was…no, wait: WHAT it was._

_It was, after all, tall and rectangular, and looked very much as though it was made out of solid brick._

_Which, in actuality, it was._

_As he jogged closer, his eyes widened._

_He never imagined he'd meet it again._

_His lips trembled, unsure of whether to smile or frown. It gave him bad memories; yet, oddly, it warmed him inside to see it again._

_He stretched his right arm out, reaching, reaching for the large, tall barricade in front of him._

_Yet, as he extended his fingertips, he stopped just an inch away from the surface. He sighed._

_He needed control. He needed to keep himself from doing impulsive stuff._

_He withdrew his arm and stood there._

_And he tilted his head in confusion, giving it a slight pout._

"_I thought you got scarred by Genkishi's eyebrows, and then blown up!"_

_The figure stayed as sturdy as ever, (obviously) not answering his indirect question. Not that it ever intended to, if it even could._

_That was when the boy saw a…dent. In the middle of it._

_It was the shape of his head._

_And he gasped._

"_You're BACK!" _

_And, with arms outstretched, he tackled it into a joyful hug-_

"OI! Baseball-nut! WHAT are you spacing out in from of Juudaime for, HUH?"

"O-Oh!" He laughed. "Sorry, Gokudera."

The wall from Melone Base had visited him in his dream, and now he felt like crying.

_Oh, Wall!  
_

* * *

Beautiful, no?

Okay, sorry that this was kinda crappy. I abandoned my homework for fifteen minutes for this!

Remember to check out my other fics! I just started on one called "**Just My Luck**"; hope you guys can** show your support by reviewing**:)

Well…I'm thinking of starting a **Genkishi 25 themes of hate fanfic** after I'm done with exams in October...**how 'bout it?**


	3. 20 Drabbles about a Boy and his Wall

Wall80 has never been so…intense.

Dedicated to **Crimson Cupcake** and **Apple of Doom**, the two who expressed their deepest wishes for a third chapter~

So, to spread the love, here's twenty themed one-liners about our OTP! I'm sorry it took so long; but it's well worth the wait yeah.

First time doing one-liners. Wish me luck!

**Wall80 chapter three**: Just a Boy and his Wall - 20 one-liners dedicated to the greatest, most awesome pairing in the history of goodness knows what.

**1. Sweat**

And as he painfully craned his bruised neck to see what he had crashed into, his sweat blurred the last of his vision, and he cursed himself for not being able to capture the sight that had captured his heart.

**2. Smile**

Even though it had no smile, the baseballer knew that it cared, simply because he believed that appearances didn't matter, and that underneath that (literally) cold exterior, it was kind.

**3. Hug**

No, not even his inability to properly hug a wall would hinder him.

**4. Kiss**

Oh, how he wished he had let his lips crash instead of his skull when they had first met, and maybe he might have stood a chance.

**5. Hate**

He truly did not like the way the Millefiore had used his weakness – his wall - against him.

**6. Support**

The wall was always there: the perpetual shoulder he could always count to lean on.

**7. Touch**

Icy and hard to the touch, but warm and soft in the core: that was what Yamamoto knew it to be.

**8. Rain**

The wall had never seen or felt rain, and it never would, but then the Vongola rain guardian came and gave it more than just the simple element: he gave it meaning.

**9. Sport**

If only his most beloved could enjoy the sport of baseball with him...

**10. Jealousy**

He was envious of how the other could stand still, be sturdy and not sway even in times of panic and fear; and he wished he could be like that too.

**11. Fear**

Many times at night would he be woken up by a single nightmare: flashing scenes of a familiar base being blown up and scraps of metal sent flying, including that of a certain wall…

**12. Sunshine**

Despite the ceiling and half the base being destroyed, the wall still stood there, basking in the sun's protruding rays, causing Yamamoto's eyes to linger away from his opponent a bit more than he was supposed to.

**13. Sex**

Although Gokudera might know how hard he was in bed, only the wall would know how hard he was in the head.

(A/N Oh shut up; I ship 8059 pretty hardcore.)

**14. Shock**

It was most certainly a shock when the baseballer realised his head was capable of leaving dents on walls with his skull, and was even more so when the hardest, most sturdy of all walls had visited him in his dream, bearing a rather solid dent that resembled the shape of his head.

**15. Gratitude**

If he had been more aware of illusions, he would probably never have crashed into that wall; and for that he found himself wanting to thank Genkishi and his…assholiness.

**16. Communication**

It'd never be able to use anything to communicate with him, but just thoughts were enough to keep him fulfilled.

**17. Clash**

That clash of head, sword and metal made his life seem complete: of course, ignoring the blood and pain that came with it.

**18. Blood**

Blood was worth spilling if it was for the one you loved, and that included inanimate objects.

(A/N Okay, no, that sucked. Let's try that again.)

Even as blood trickled down his forehead and he lay on the floor, reeling from the impact, he could not help but take one last look at the wall that had brought him to his knees: it was bloody (his blood, mind you)…yet so beautiful…

**19. Dreams**

The perfect embodiment of awesome stood in front of him, and although he knew it wasn't real, he reached out and affectionately put his palm on where his head had first hit it, the rush of euphoria once again running through his veins during that split second of imaginary contact.

**20. Taste**

Walls couldn't eat, neither did they have a taste, but Yamamoto was sure that if it were alive and human, it would like his homemade sushi, and _boy_ would it taste good – uh, the sushi.

* * *

And there you go! The last installment of my epic Wall80! Truthfully speaking, I had to think pretty hard to write some of these, so tell me! Which ones do you like the best, and are there any that confuse you?

Now, go ahead and REVIEW:D And conveniently check out my other fics^^ Thanks for reading guys!

YOU! **Crimson Cupcake**! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting; forgive me, kay? Review this and you'll get a special blue cookie, plus perhaps more Wall80 service!

Review this AND my currently ongoing KHR fic and you get a chance to request any sort of oneshot you want me to write! First come first serve:)


End file.
